Why am I Babysitting the Prima Espada
by ForgottenNotForgiven
Summary: OC Kaji is my own character, disclaimer inside. Kaji is sentence to babysit Stark, the Prima Espada, though she doesn't want to because she knows he's lazy and does nothing. Soon she finds out something about herself and him. Rating varies..
1. And the Reason for My Enslavement is?

And the Reason for My Enslavement is?

Disclaimer: I own none of the Bleach characters, anything that seems to be similar to the manga/anime is coincidental, and I do not make a profit making this story. 

I groaned as a messenger, lowly Hollow came to my room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled, twisting a hairstick into my black, mid-back length hair, holding it down with the other one so it wouldn't go everywhere. I growled when I heard my door open anyway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Number 11, Kaji Tsukimagami, but Aisen-sama wishes to see you…" He cleared his throat nervously before bowing and leaving. I huffed out a breath and got up, fixing my hakama and pants. I hated my outfit. Long sleeves that went to the ground and got in my way, cut off at the sides from the sides of my small breasts, down to my upper thigh, only connected by thin, criss-crossing fabric, showing off more than what was necessary of my pale skin, and my fit, lean body. The pants weren't nearly as annoying as my hakama, but they annoyed me too with how much they flared over my boots. I walked out of my room and into the long corridors of Los Noches until I was at Aisen-sama's door. I knocked gently, knowing he'd expect me right about now, and sure enough, the doors opened to let me in. I walked in, ignoring the two whore-lackies as they growled at me before leaving, and bowed gently at Aisen-sama, not making eye contact as it was disrespectful, though he said he enjoyed looking into my apple green eyes. He felt him smile and I knew something was up right away.

"As you know, Lilinette has not been doing a good job with making Stark do things…" He said to me, and I dared to look up at him.

"And what am I do to about that, Aisen-sama… Lilinette is Stark's Fraccion… She can't be easily replaced, nor can she be a full Arrancar of her own…" I said, curious.

"I would like you to monitor Stark and get him to do his assignments, and they don't even have to be on time.. I just want them done for once… Can I trust you to do so, Kaji?" He looked me in the eyes, and I sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Aisen-sama…" I said, walking off to go to Stark's room. I didn't bother knocking, as I knew the lazy Espada was sleeping. I was right, which made me growl in disapproval, how could HE be the Prima Espada, other than his reiatsu was really high and he had a kick ass release, he was just lazy and didn't work, didn't kill, didn't do anything but sleep! I growled more and walked up to him, kicking him in the gut, making him gasp and open his eyes wide at the pain before they drooped a bit again as he saw me.

"Kaji… Number 11… What brings you here?" He asked in his bored, lazy tone. I just scoffed at him, ignoring the question and asking one of my own.

"What has your latest assignment from Aisen-sama been?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, getting my sleeves tangled a bit. He shrugged.

"Something about finding more gillian to become Arrancar…" He yawned, stretching a bit. I tsked at him and put my hands on my hips.

"And have you?" I asked, venom in my voice. I shifted from one leg to the other and he watched with a certain look in his eyes that made me worried and scared to be around him right now.

"So you're basically being enslaved to be my babysitter?" He asked, and I growled, kicking him again, but he caught my foot.

"No, I'm not being enslaved to babysit you… I'm here to make sure you do your job as Prima Espada!" I growled at him again as he didn't let go of my leg. "Will you let go of.. ME!!" I squealed the last word as he knocked me down and pulled me too him, hugging me to his body as he rested his head on my chest, snuggling. I snarled and boxed him in the head, which only succeeded in me being pulled closer to him as he fell back asleep. "WILL YOU LET ME GO AND DO YOUR JOB!!! GOD DAMNIT, YOU'RE SO INFURIATING!!!" I yelled, but it did nothing. After kicking and screaming didn't work either, I sighed and decided to make the best of this and shrugged, thinking I could use a nap now that this bastard made me use more energy, and fell asleep.


	2. Why Make me Like You!

Why Must you Keep on Trying to Make me Like You!

Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter, I own nothing but my OC Kaji and I do not make a profit from this story.

I woke up thirty minutes later to Lilinette snickering at me. I flipped her off and made to move, forgetting that Stark held onto me with what seemed like a death grip, with something hidden in it. I groaned and looked at his sleeping form in annoyance before kneeing him in the stomach, which aruptly woke him up with a start. I laughed and got up, snickering at him.

"Now let's go.." I said sternly, making him pout ever so slightly and get up slowly.

He walked ahead of me and patted Lilinette's head, telling her to stay and calling me forward to him. I sighed and appeared by his side. He took my wrist and lead us to Aisen-sama's quarters, making me knock on the door and when it opened, he pushed me gently inside, following.

"Ah! Stark and Kaji! What a pleasant sight." He said and I bowed my head in respect, poking Stark in the side til he did the same.

Aisen-sama seemed amused that I did so, as I could sense his ever mysterious smile, it always sent shivers down my spine, though I controlled them. I looked back up at him again and grabbed Stark's uniform.

"I am taking him now, Aisen-sama, to do what he was assigned… We shall be back in a couple days time…" I bowed as Aisen-sama dismissed us and sighed as Stark was first to take this invitation to leave, taking wide strides that I had to nearly run to.

I glared at him past the teeth of my Hollow mask remains. He pretended to look bored yet confused, and I kicked him in the shin, shifting my Hollow mask that looked like a bat skull with horns that twisted a bit. Stark sighed as this kick didn't seem to phase him all too much and slowed down a bit.

"If you wanted me to slow down, you could've just asked, no need to get violent…" He said in a monotone. I just huffed and walked ahead of him more, pissed. I looked behind me at him and he seemed to be in his own little world, and I followed his gaze to see he was checking me out, looking from the curve that was showing of my breasts, down to my ass.

"Stop staring! I'm not something for you to drool over…" I said, huffing as he just shrugged and pretending as if he wasn't looking in the first place. "Let's just find these gillian…." I said in slight defeat. I don't know why I kept fighting with him, it was completely hopeless. He got under my skin, but I couldn't get under his no matter what I seemed to do so far, and it bugged me even more. I leaned down to pick something up, only to see it was a Hollow mask.

_Sick fucks… Now they're removing each other's masks?_ I thought as I looked around. Stark appeared behind me, making me jump, throwing the mask behind me, but he caught it and examined it himself as he wasn't capable of doing that over my shoulder.

"Asshole…" I murmured and he just waved it off as he threw the mask behind him carelessly, walking on ahead.

I squeaked, but followed him, fondling with my sleeves. I had a feeling who did that to whatever Hollow, the Vastro Lords. They were not the kindest group in the bunch, and if they weren't searching for power, or if you were a weak one that got in their way, the tortured you. I jumped and clung to Stark as I heard one of their cries in the distance, and he sighed and wrapped a secure arm around me.

"No need to be scared, Kaji… I'm here, nothing's gonna happen to you…" He said in his monotone again, making me scowl at him.

"Who said I was scared!? The call just startled me…. It wasn't a hunting call…" I added softly and looked around with wide eyes.

Stark nodded, he knew I was right, it wasn't a hunting call, nor was it any type of call but one of victory after a Vastro tortured another Hollow. They acted human at times, but they were sadistic, and loved to torture the weak. Us Arrancar, given our powers by Aisen-sama didn't go for that type of thing, we fought each other at times, yes, but we never tortured one another, or ripped off each other's masks, with the exception of Nnoitra, disgusting freak.

After a while, I was getting tired and slightly annoyed with every little thing around me, even my clothes more so, and it caused Stark to look behind him at me and sigh, hiding a smile.

"Guess we'll camp out now as we haven't found gillian or anything else for the matter…" He said, and I nodded, thanking the gods silently as we layed down in a clearing, spreading out the sleeping bags Stark insisted on bringing with us. He set his oddly close to mine and I snarled at him, but he wasn't phased by it, ignoring me and pulling me to himself again.

"HEY!!! I am not a fucking pillow!!" I said, bonking him on the head til he let go of me, and I hid inside my sleeping bag. He huffed, rubbing his head and pouted at me.

"Again with the violence…" He said before laying on his sleeping bag fully, his eyes closing instantly.

I hated how he could just easily fall asleep in a place like this, it wasn't right. I looked up at the sky and wondered about a lot of things, never admiting that I ever thought them in the first place. What if Stark only got in my skin because it meant something important? What if I died, how would he take it? Tch, why think something like that? He obviously wouldn't care at all if I died, so why worry myself it with? I looked over at his sleeping form and my eyes softened just a bit before I let them get their normal façade again, just incase he woke up. I looked away and back up to the sky for at least another hour before my eyes finally shut for sleep.

And as I saw!!! 2 people have already added me to their favs, well, my story anyway… so thank you kira michi and Shadow-Schemer15!!! This early update is dedicated to you!~


	3. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Yeah Yeah, Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Disclaimer: Same as before, Kaji is basically the only character in this story that is mine and I make no profit from writing this.

I woke up to feeling something on top of me. I opened my eyes groggily to see Stark, still fucking asleep, but using me as his personal heat pillow. I growled and pushed him off of me, earning a few startle curses as he woke up. Once he realized it was me, his eyes drooped as usual and he rested his head on his propped up arm.

"Why the rude wakeup call?" He asked, pouting ever-so-slightly. I snarled at him more.

"Rude wakeup call!!? I was the one that got the rude awakening!! You were on top of me, you lazy git!!"I blushed as I saw him smirk, wondering if I should move now. Before I could though, I found myself pinned to my sleeping bag.

"You mean like this?" He asked, not even hiding the sly voice he picked up. I couldn't stop my blush from growing at our close proximity.

"What do you think!?" I yelled before kneeing him in the gut. He pouted at my none-ending attempts to hurt him, but moved off of me.

I got up and dusted myself off and looked around at the landscape in front of us. We were still at least a two days walk from the forest, and to be truthfully honest, I didn't want to go there anymore, not since yesterday when we heard that Vastro Lord. Stark seemed to notice my inner debate for he got up as well and headed towards me, wrapping his arm around me again, making me jolt as I felt his hand on my skin.

"We don't have to go into the forest…" He said, and I scoffed at him.

"You need to do your job, and the place to find the most persuaded gillian is in the forest, so that is where we have to go to please Aizen-sama(I know I've been using an 's', dunno why, seems better that way)." I got out of his arm and walked ahead a bit, hiding the blush very well.

Stark sighed and followed me, staying a little bit away in distance, and I knew it wasn't for my own good. He was checking me out again. I growled at that thought and decided that when we got back, I was going to have Lilinette help me kick his ass. After about 2 hours, I was feeling a little bit hotter than usual, and I sighed, picking up my fallen hair and putting it back up, once it fell out again, I growled, looking around for something sharp before I realized I had my sword with me. Stark had stopped a couple of minutes ago, and I looked at him with a defeated look. He looked back at me curiously and I held my finger up, walking behind a sand hill and cutting off my own hair with my sword. I let the strands blow and twist away as I walked back out, only to have Stark gaping at me. I blushed and looked away. My hair was now boy short, my neck open to the light air that barely blew. It was choppy looking, which was what I was going for, and I kept some long strands here and there, though they were barely to my jaw line, giving me a weird 80's type of look. I looked at him after a bit, and he was still gaping, which pissed me off.

"If you don't like it, say something now so I can kick your ass…" I said, but he just shook his head.

"I do like it!" His voice sounded different and he cleared his throat before looking away. I blinked and just sighed, looking away from him and running my fingers through my hair, still not used to it being so short, and I knew it would take me at least a month til I was.

I looked up at the sky and shook my head. Nothing changed here. We were half a days away from the forest as we didn't walk at full normal speed, and it wore me out. I looked at Stark again and he seemed to be in his own little world, though he was still looking at me. I brushed it off, setting my sleeping bag up and laying on it just to look at the sky like I did the night before, though my internal clock told me it wasn't night time yet. I yelped when I had Stark in front of my face, looking at me with an intense stare. I growled and was just about to push him away when he leaned forward more with the top half of his body and his lips landed on mine. I sat there, eyes open wide with shock, and lips still as he molded his against mine. After a while, when he realized I wasn't responding, he pulled away, looking a bit hurt before getting off of me.

"We should rest here tonight… We're only a half a day away anyway, so it shouldn't be too bad tomorrow…" He set up his own sleeping bag, surprisingly away from mine and laid on top of it, propping head up on his elevated arm, his eyes closing.

I knew he wasn't asleep. It didn't take a genius to figure that out when you were looking at him. He was in thought. I carefully got up, being quiet and hiding my reiatsu as I walked up to him. I blinked, not really knowing what I was doing as I picked up my sleeping bag and put it right next to his, not leaving any space. I laid down on it and was a bit hesitant before I put my body against his. I felt his body stiffen in shock before he opened one eye and looked down at me, his eye holding the questions he wanted to ask. I blushed and shrugged, taking his arm and wrapping it around me. He smiled a bit, taking the hint and tightening his grip on me before he wrapped his other one around me as well. I sighed at the safe feeling and blushed even more that I would even consider someone else other than myself protecting me. Stark, like he was hearing my whole thought trail, chuckled a bit and put his lips against my mask.

"Again, if you wanted to snuggle against me, all you had to do was ask…" He whispered and I glared up at him, lifting my knee so it went into his gut.

"Just because it's one of those touchy moments, doesn't mean I won't hurt you for being a smart ass!" I said, slightly annoyed that I didn't hurt him and he chuckled more.

"Alright, alright… Just come here my little bat queen…" He said as I had moved away a bit. I looked at him with wide eyes at the nickname, and he just smiled a bit more as I moved towards him again, fitting against him perfectly though he was a good foot and a half taller, if not more, taller than me. I blushed even more as he lifted one of my legs and put it over his hip so we were even closer.

"There, comfortable?" He asked and all I could really do was nod, making him smile. "Good… Goodnight my bat queen…" He whispered into my ear, holding me even tighter against himself as he began to doze off. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Night…" I whispered, kissing his sleep-still lips before snuggling into his warmth and sleeping peacefully.

--X-o-X—

Want to give a special thanks to cathryn2008, xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx, CrimsonSharpie for the reviews and the adds~


	4. Wrong Side of the Sleeping Bag

So I Woke up on the Wrong Side of The Sleeping Bag

Disclaimer: Same as always. Kaji is mine and I make no profit from writing this

I groaned as I woke up, pain shooting up my spine for some odd reason. I sighed as I reached for the culprit, only to find one of those lizard things, but this one was different. He was past the stage where all he had to do was eat the sand, and he chose me as his first meal, I don't think so. I squashed him in my fist, throwing the dead thing over my shoulder as it evaporated. I couldn't see the damage it had done, though I knew whatever it did, was healing already. Obviously, it wasn't healing fast enough as, in his sleep, Stark moved his hand over the still bleeding spot and woke up with a start, flipping me over and examining the hole in my clothes and the now small hole in my back.

"What the hell did that?" He asked, running his hand over it and causing me to gasp in slight pain.

"One of those stupid lizard things…" I said, moving away from him as all he was doing right now was causing me pain instead of letting the thing heal. It didn't take long as long as you didn't mess with it. He sighed and raised his hands, one slightly covered in my blood, in apology.

"I'm sorry… I'll let it heal now…" He put his hands down when he saw I wasn't going to hit him, though I sure as hell felt like it. I just growled again and walked off, going behind another sand hill to take off my hakama and fixing it before putting it back on and coming back out, my hakama hole free, except for the sides. Stark pouted and I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked and he pretended to sniffle.

"I didn't get to see…" Was all he got out before I kicked him in the face. He pouted and held his nose, which got the most contact with my foot. "Was that called for?" He asked dumbly and I kicked him again.

"What do you think you pervert!!?" I yelled before walking away, heading to the forest. I heard him groan, collecting our things and walking up to me, sighing in slight defeat as I didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry… I was playing around…" He finally said after thirty minutes of silence, making me huff.

"Uh huh, still gives you no right…" I said, hand on my sword as I growled. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag…" He stated dully.

"So what if I did… You would too if you woke up and some lowly lizard was trying to make you his meal though you're clearly too big for him…" I glared ahead of me at the forest.

"True, true… But gives you no reason to spill it out on me…" He sighed out, and I slapped him.

"Gives me every right to spill it on you, you're the one who made it worse by not having enough sense to act like a gentlemen!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against his body. "S-s-Stark!?" I shivered at how close we were, making him smirk.

"Now don't be like that, we were had such a nice time last night. Really no reason to be all up tight like this… Nothing good is gonna happen if you keep it up…" He whispered, and I whimpered as he let some more of his reiatsu spill forth.

He smiled softly at me before picking me up over his shoulder and using sindou to get us in the forest in no time flat. I felt a bit woozy as I hadn't master sindou yet and it still got to me sometimes. I sighed when he put me down, but held me extremely close. Sometimes there was more than just gillian in the forest, especially when the Vastros were in the mood to pick on others, and he seemed a bit off right now. I soon realized why when I felt the reiatsu hitting me like a ton of bricks. I whimpered and clung to Stark, and he just sighed and began to walk into the forest. I gasped when we saw one running through the trees beside us, but Stark ignored it. Next thing I knew, everything was black.


	5. Why Am I Here Again?

Why Am I Here?

Disclaimer: Same as always. Kaji is my only character and I do NOT make a profit from writing this story for all of you…

I woke up after a while and found myself alone in this castle-like structure. The room I was in was huge and highly decorated, and I had to blink a couple of times to even think this wasn't a dream. There weren't too many colors, but there were more than what you saw at Los Noches. I got up from the big bed and made my way out of the room, only to gasp at what I saw. This place wasn't huge, it was gigantic! Who lived here? Why was I here? The questions went through my head as I walked to the stairs, slowly going down them, admiring the craftsmanship. When I heard a booming voice, I jumped and landed on my ass, sliding down the rest of the stairs.

"Clumsy one, isn't she?" I heard a different voice.

"Don't be disrespectful, that's the king's daughter!" I heard another one snap at the first.

"Wha?" I managed to get out as I looked up, only to see Vastro Lords. I screamed and tried to scramble back up the stairs until I heard that booming voice again call my name.

"Kaji! Come in here…" It said, and pretty soon, my curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to it. I opened the big doors the rest of the way and looked around. In here, there were many Vastros, but the one that caught my eye was the one in the throne. I whimpered, biting my lip and looking around as people began mutter to one another.

"How is _that_ the king's daughter… She's only an Arrancar, and she's weak compared to him…"

"Don't let the king hear that, or he'll have your head for a snack…" I gulped and let my eyes go straight back to the man in the throne. He was actually smiling, and I was curious as to why.

"Kaji… My beautiful daughter… Welcome to the kingdom of the Vastro Lords… Your rightful home.." I was stumped when I heard that.

"My…. Home?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I am Naito, the king, and your father… I raised you since I saw you enter Hueco Mundo, I'm shocked you don't remember." His voice held a slight sadness.

"I'm sorry, sir… Ever since Aizen-sama made me an Arrancar, most of my memory of when I was just a lowly Hollow completely evaporated… Please forgive me…" I bowed and he chuckled softly.

"No need to bow or call me sir, dear child… And no need to ask for forgiveness, it is not your fault… How does it feel being an Arrancar, my daughter?" His voice held amusement, and I had to smile.

"Better… More efficient…" I cleared my throat as I stood. "S… Father, if you don't mind me asking, where's Stark?" I asked quietly, and most of the people in the room began more hustling and hushed whispers. My father sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"As we expected, he wouldn't let you go without a fight…. One of my men finally managed to knock him out, and we left him in the forest…" I looked at my father with wide eyes.

"You WHAT!!?" I screamed, and some Vastros flinched at the volume of it. "If Gillian see him passed out in the middle of the forest, they'll EAT him!!! I gotta go get him… I have to…" I ran to the door only to have Vastros block it from me. I cried out and tried to fight my way past them, but didn't succeed. They grabbed me by the arms and put me back in the center of the room.

"I had a feeling it would upset you, but you cannot leave… You're not allowed to leave until you've reached Vastro level… And you're far from it…" I glared up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed til I reach Vastro? What if I don't want to be you? All of you are sick! I've seen and heard what you do, and to be honest, I don't want it… I'm happy the way I am…" I growled out through clenched teeth and got up from my knees. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _father_, I'm going to my room…" And with that, I turned on my heel and left, slamming the door behind me. I heard talking going on in the room, but I ignored it and headed back upstairs.

Once I reached my room, I walked to the window, not seeing any guards around it, but I was at least four stories high. I sighed and walked backwards before running and jumped out the window, landing on my feet and then using sindou before I was sensed. I glared at the wall, using cero to crush it to bits, and then running away, back to the forest where I heard Gillian cries. How did he expect me not to leave? Like I could believe a Vastro Lord was my father. Not a chance.

--X-o-X—

Special thanks to emopiggy for adding my story to their favs!~


	6. I can't Believe It!

I can't Believe It!

Disclaimer: Same… Kaji is my own character. I do NOT make a profit writing this for all of you…

I sighed once I finally reached where Stark and I were, but I didn't see Stark. I looked around frantically, trying to sense his reiatsu, but nothing came up. I fell to my knees, fighting the tears until I finally felt it. It was a light pulse, but it was there. I smiled a bit, brushing away some of the sand before realizing he was really in there. I groaned and began digging a bit til I found him, asleep. I felt a vein pop in my head and I got up and lifted my foot before stepping on his face. He jolted up with a start, coming out of the sand with a jump. I laughed, holding my gut and doubling over while he just rubbed his nose again like he always did.

"Again… Why must you hurt me?" He said, sounding a bit nasally as he held his nose.

"It… gets… you… up… Doesn't… it?" I said, gasping for breath at how he sounded. Soon after a while, he just smiled softly before getting alert, picking me up and examining me.

"They didn't hurt you, did they!?" He said, his voice actually holding worry and concern. I shook my head and he seemed to relax a bit before holding me to himself.

"The Vastro King claims to be my father, though… I asked what he did with you, he told me he left you here, and that's when I wasn't going to stay there… He told me I needed to, and wasn't allowed to leave until I became a Vastro myself, but I escaped… We should go to Los Noches before they come and find me…" I said, and Stark looked at me with wide eyes before nodding, picking me up and sindouing us back to base.

I sighed when we finally got back, feeling safe for some odd reason. We went to Aizen-sama's room and I knocked on his door. Once we got the 'ok' to come in, I walked in first, Stark behind me, hands in his pockets and lazy as usual. I bowed, making Stark do the same before speaking.

"I'm terribly sorry, Aizen-sama, but we were not capable of getting any gillian recruited." He seemed amused by my words, but he didn't hold his hand up for the punishment sentence.

"Vastros came to you… Kidnapped you, and left Stark for gillian food… Correct?" He asked, knowing it was true.

"Yes, sir…" I said, bowing again.

"Very interesting… I will forgive you on not recruiting, you two may go… I will send Halibel to seek out some Vastros for now…" He dismissed us and I dragged Stark out of the room. Once we reached the safety and privacy of his tower, I relaxed.

"Why was he so cool about it?" I said, pacing Stark's room as he laid down on some pillows, watching me with an amused smile.

"Who knows, just be happy you weren't punished…" He said, yawning with a stretch. I stopped and put my hands on my hips.

"Me!?" I yelled, and he winced before nodding, looking at my stature before getting up and walking to me.

"You know, you look absolutely adorable like that…" He whispered in my ear before his hands went to my hair, lacing his fingers through it. "This new look especially, suits you…" He kissed the side of my helmet before going back to his pile of pillows, leaving me a blushing mess in the middle of the room. Before I could retaliate, Lilinette came bursting in, completely pissed off and ran up to Stark, kicking him in the gut.

"I heard!! You weren't capable of recruiting a few gillian! What the fuck is the matter with you!!?" She screamed and I sighed, walking up to her and lifting her up so she could stop her assault. "HEY!! Put me down!! Put me down now!!" She demanded, and I shook my head, glaring up at her. She gulped and shut up.

"Now, calm down and go annoy Grimmjow…" I said, and she looked at me shocked before pouting angrily, muttering to herself, but nodding. I sighed and put her down, and she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Kids…" I heard Stark groan out before he plopped back down on his pillows. I glared at him before sitting down on the floor, looking around at the blank walls and furniture, sighing in defeat. "What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I started and looked at him, his eyes closed, his hands behind his head, completely relaxed.

"Oh! Nothing… Just… It's stupid…" I said, huffing a soft yet dry laugh.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…" He said, and I growled at him questioning me.

"It is… Me being stupid is all…" I finished.

"You are plenty things, my bat queen, but stupid is not one of them.." He drowsed out lazily, making me smile.

"Go to sleep, thickhead…" I said with a soft voice, making him laugh airily.

"Me? A thickhead? Never…" He said before I heard his soft snores. After awhile I got bored with sitting on his floor and walked up to him, laying on his pillows beside him and wrapping my arms around him, him doing the same in his sleep, making me smile.

"Night, Prima…" I whispered before dozing off.


End file.
